


One Hell of an Alarm Clock

by Coalmine301



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Everyone knows about Anidala, Gen, Once again Rex is dragged into the shenanigans, Stewjon is space Scotland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: They forgot about how they were supposed to be a secret couple. They forgot about how little privacy the field tents really offered.But most importantly, they forgot about Obi-wan’s hidden penchant for mischief. Don’t worry, he was quick to remind them.(Or where everyone knows about Anakin and Padme's relationship and obi-wan takes the opportunity to prank them)
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	One Hell of an Alarm Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the delay in posting. my family and I are moving to a new house and with all the packing up I haven't really had the chance to write much. I'll try to be more active once we settle in.

Admittedly, what they did was very dumb. They had gotten reckless -no, careless- in their joy of seeing each other. But between Anakin’s missions and Padme’s Senate duties they hardly ever got the chance to see each other. So can you really blame them for taking the time to… eherm, embrace one another again?

Still they forgot about how they were supposed to be a secret couple. They forgot about how little privacy the field tents really offered.

But most importantly, they forgot about Obi-wan’s hidden penchant for mischief. Don’t worry, he was quick to remind them.

In the semi-darkness, three heads peered into the make-shift bedroom. Here Anakin and Padme both lay, still twisted around each other. Luckily the placement of the sheets concealed any unsavory bits through it was painfully obvious they were both butt naked.

It was also painfully obvious what they had just been doing. 

“Are they really asleep?” Ahsoka asked.

“Out like a light,” Obi-wan replied. In the low light the others could just barely see his excited grin. 

“Rex,” the redhead turned to the clone. “Speaker, please.” No sooner had the clone passed him the object than he swiftly handed it to Ahsoka. “Go put this on the bed there,” he instructed.

“Me?!” The young togurta exclaimed in outrage (quietly, of course. No need to wake the lovebirds until it was the right time). “Why me? You do it!”

“Because he would never blame you,” Obi-wan explained logically. “And probably not me either. That’s why we brought Rex.”

“Hey!” The clone quietly exclaimed. 

“Well somebody’s got to take the blame.”

Rex opened his mouth to argue back though he quickly shut it as Ahsoka quickly slipped into the tent. Cautiously she set the speaker down on the bed beside them, careful not to make any noise. The couple slept on even as she scurried back to the others.

Silently the trio retreated a safe distance away before enacting the second part of their plan. After all, Anakin had been known to occasionally send things flying when startled awake. Poor Fives had learned that the hard way. 

Ahsoka watched curiously as Obi-wan pulled out a datapad, double checking that it was connected to their planted speaker. “What’re you gonna play, Master?” She asked curiously.

The older Jedi grinned in response. “Not much, just the song of my people.” And before she could ask for clarification he pressed a button on the pad’s screen.

From the tent she could hear a voice shout “STEWJON FOREVER” and then a metric frip-ton of bagpipes. Dear stars, even from over here it was loud. Though that was probably the point, now wasn’t it? 

And then the trio could barely muffle their giggles as a girly scream joined the cacophony from inside the tent. Probably Anakin’s judging by past experiences. 

“Think they’re awake now?” Rex asked, grinning.

“Don’t know,” Obi-wan replied. “Maybe I should turn the volume up a bit…”

At that Ahsoka outright chuckled. “You’re evil, Master.”

Obi-wan grinned viciously in response. “Oh, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, this is what Obi-wan played: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZiomS6CzBA  
> (I recommend you wear ear protection when you listen to it,. It is rather loud.)


End file.
